Common household appliances and furnishings can be hazardous to infants, mentally impaired adults, and household pets. Toilets commonly contain enough water for an infant or toddler to drown should they fall into an open toilet. Toilets often contain chemical cleaners and disinfectants that cause injury or death when ingested by children or pets. Additionally, falling toilet seats or toilet lids can cause injury in some circumstances. Mechanical locks or latches for controlling the open or closed positions of a toilet lid, for example, can be difficult to latch and unlatch, cause premature wear on toilet surfaces and, depending on their shape or design, may even be hazardous in and of themselves. There is a need, therefore, for systems that allow for control of the open and closed positions of toilet lids and the raised and lowered positions of toilet seats that are easy to use, childproof, safe, and resistant to wear. The present invention fills this need in the art by providing toilet safety apparatus, systems, and methods based upon correlated magnet technology.